kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 06
The Appearance of Kurogasa: Visitor from the Shadows is the sixth episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime series. Plot A mysterious killer with a straw hat and sinister appearance is shown slaying people mercilessly inside a building. His final victim begs for his life, offering the latter money and later trying to run away. As he attempts to escape, the killer does some mysterious Ki technique with his eyes, causing his victim to completely freeze on the spot, completely disabled. He then slays him too. Himura Kenshin and his friends (Sagara Sanosuke now among them), are eating a meal in the Kamiya Dojo, prepared by Kamiya Kaoru. Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume are about to cry because of its horrible taste, while Myōjin Yahiko says that one must endure the worst in order to live on. Sano too is disgusted by Kaoru's meal, while Kenshin is a little more polite about it. The Police Chief pays them a visit and fills them in about the mysterious killer that has been slaying key figures among the Ishin Shishi. He calls him "Kurogasa" and says that Kenshin's help is essential in order to bring down this menace. He also tells them of the name and time of death of the next victim (Kurogasa gives his victims a letter, in which he mentions when he is coming for them). Kenshin and Sano are present in the building, protecting a fat Ishin Shishi, who is worried to death for his own safety. When Kurogasa arrives, the Ishin Shishi tells his bodyguards that he'll pay them a great deal of money and give them positions as officers in the government if they take down this threat, causing them all to jump towards their own doom, as Kurogasa slays them all with ease. Sano then challenges him also, but he uses his Ki technique with his eyes, causing disabled movement for Sano and a group of other body guards. Meanwhile, Yahiko is fast asleep in the Dojo, but Kaoru remains lying down in wait for Kenshin, worried about his safety. She then gets up and steps outside the Dojo for a bit and stares at the moon. In the building, Sano and the others remain unable to move. Unlike the others, however, Sano is still able to slightly move, which impresses Kurogasa, who asks him which part he'd like to have cut off first, his arm or his head. Kenshin then attacks Jin-e, cutting his straw hat in two. He identifies him as Udō Jin-e, a rogue Hitokiri during the Bakumatsu and a user of Shin-no-Ippo, a special technique which causes a halt in the targets movements. Jin-e knows also that the one facing him is none other than the legendary Himura Battōsai. He says that all the others are of no consequence to him and that he changes his target to Kenshin. Jin-e then uses Shin-no-Ippo on him, but Kenshin is easily able to escape it, saying that it does not work on an opponent with equal or greater Ken Ki (i.e. swordsmanship spirit). He then recounts how Jin-e slayed many people during the Bakumatsu, just because of his excitement at seeing their blood gush, regardless of whether or not they were ally or enemy. Kenshin then says that in the new Meiji era such abhorrence has no place and Jin-e is stunned at how soft the legendary Battosai has gotten. Sano then also breaks free of the Shin-no-Ippo hold on him and tells Jin-e that Kenshin is no longer a murderer. He tries to attack Jin-e with a nearby statue, but this fails and he is left wounded on his arms. Kenshin, enraged that his friend was wounded, attacks Jin-e and the two continue to exchange blades. Jin-e holds the advantage against Kenshin during this battle and is dissappointed, saying that he has gotten very weak ever since abandoning his murderous ways. He then leaves the building, saying that he will return to find him again one day, and that before then, he should return to being the Hitokiri he once was, saying that he wants to kill the legendary Hitokiri from the revolution and not the man Kenshin is right now. The Ishin Shishi and his body guards are now able to move again. Kenshin then asks Sano that the only way for him to beat Jin-e is to return to being the Hitokiri he was during the Bakumatsu, since he stands no match for him at that point. He also requests that he tell Kaoru and Yahiko that he has left in order to fight Jin-e. When he does so, Kaoru is broken up by the news and is about to run off, searching for Kenshin. Sano tells her that Kenshin does not want anyone to interfere in his battle, but she says that if he defeats Jin-e, he'll return to his former-self and will go off wandering again and that she lost her mother and father and does not want to be left alone again. Sano and Yahiko try chasing after her, but lose track of her. Kaoru is able to find Kenshin and tells him that if he does not return to the Dojo, then neither will she. Kenshin tells her that he cannot win against Jin-e if he is worried about her safety. Kaoru then realizes that it is best not to get in his way, but leaves him her favourite indigo ribbon, saying that if he does not return it to her, she won't forgive him. Kenshin agrees and promises to return with it to the Dojo right after defeating Jin-e. Kaoru then smiles and holds Kenshin to his word. Jin-e suddenly appears and nabs Kaoru, knowing that Kenshin will surely fight him a lot more seriously, when he is angered and his woman's life is put in jeopardy. He tells Kenshin that if he wants to save her, he must get angry and let his rage consume him, returning the Hitokiri he once was. Jin-e laughs hysterically and escapes, while riding away in his boat. Kenshin is enraged and shouts out Jin-e's name. Category:Television episodes